Redcoat Gang
Redcoat Outlaws are Boston’s subordinates and known to be superior to ordinary vampire in anyway. Like Boston, they’re also exile due to their loyalty on Boston over boss of all bosses. They are created by YouTube user: St Scotty. Their theme are Devil In The Woodpile. Origin Redcoat Gang Members consist of many. However only 4 of them are true loyal and follow Red Chaser's wishes. That included executed Michael (before Saint) with home run bat. However, during the fight at Hoodoo. Saint killed all 4 of them before killing Red. After the ressurection, Red goes to the morgue and found 4 of them at the storage. So Red decided to revive them by turning them into vampire in exchange for their service to follow Red. Now being ressurected, the loyalists ended up pledge their pride and loyalties to follow Red's wishes. Thus Redcoat Gang are born. Appearance Although their common vampiric appearances are red eyes while wearing burgundy red Merc Masks to cover up their mouth. Each of them have their own unique traits. *Redcoat Female Scout wears a tie and Sydney's hairstyle *Redcoat Scout wears The Foxtrot Frock, Beantown Boogie, Bullet Bandolier, Gatekeeper's Gloves, The Glock Strap and Brooklyn Booties *Redcoat Pyro is a shirtless but buff pyro wears Plaid Boy, and Special Eye *Redcoat Heavy wears Capo's Capper, Siberian Sophisticate and Mann of the House. Powers & Abilities Every vampires have their own abilities. But due to Boston's vampiric ability, Redcoat gang members become more superior than average vampire. Their common abilities are: *Semi-Immortality - Redcoat Gang members may be not immortal like Boston, but they still shared similar status as average vampire. *Supernatural Condition - Redcoat Gang members have supernatural senses, speed, stamina and strength along with their regenerative healing factor from small injury to grusome (to the point where normal human can't survive from it). *Daytime Walking - Like Boston, Redcoat Gang members can walk during daytime. *Blood consunption - Like any other vampire, they can drink blood from their victims. Under class specification, they all have different abilities depend on the members: *Redcoat Female Scout - Was master in combat and stealth, and capable of avoid machine gun speed with little effort. She's also had extrasensory combat, which allow her to predict her opponent's fighting style 5 seconds at the time. *Redcoat Scout - Was master in gunmanship and reflexes through time ditilation. He's able to avoid any projectiles as they're seemingly slower than him. He's also better dexterity, with sten gun and revolver to fall back. *Redcoat Pyro - Was the strongest member in terms of mentality. His signature attack is his telekinetic attacks. With this ability he can push about 5 times heavier than 4 heavies. *Redcoat Heavy - Was the strongest member in terms of physicality. Unlike other members, he had dermal armor skin which can blocks knife, explosive and bullets. Faults & Weakness *Redcoat Female Scout - Was easily weak against long range weapons. Besides that, she's a slugger type combatant with extrasensory combat, the smarter opponent used her strength to their advantage or counter with better timing through tactical awareness. *Redcoat Scout - May be skilled with guns. His time ditilation can be counter by freak with trick-projectile(bullets/arrows) skill. *Redcoat Pyro - Despite his telekinetic skills, he hadn't showed to be powerful with psionic and other powers. In addition, his telekinetic attacks require 10 seconds cooldown before resuming the battle. *Redcoat Heavy - May be the strongest due to dermal armor skin. However he still can be hurt by 'Machina '''or 'Classic '''sniper rifles. On top of that his dermal armor skin is vulnerable against holy weapons or magic weapons. However under their common weakness, they can be decapitated or having their heart either ripped out or crushed. They're also had their limit depends on their blood fuel. If they're about to run out, they had to find their victim and suck their bloods before resuming the battle. Trivia *Fun fact, Redcoat Female Scout was actually the one sent Saint flying towards Banana Bay through Home Run. *Redcoat Gang members excluded Boston Bloodbasher are heavily inspired from Team ZOM concept. *Redcoat Gang members are surprisingly loyal unlike regular mercenaries or thugs as they had barbaric tendencies or ulterior motives besides their superior. Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Undead Category:Gunners Category:Butchers Category:RED Team Category:Created by a Freak Category:Monster Groups